Stranded
by Yonokom
Summary: On a mission with Ging, the boys - in this, grown men - are stuck waiting for Ging at a rendezvous point. With nothing to do and lots of time on their hands, the easiest accessible entertainment is indulging in each other.


"Gon," Killua tries to start among being peppered with kisses, but ends up chuckling when the dark haired man scratches the stub of his beard against the sensitive side of his neck. Adoring kisses rain upon his neck, enough to make Killua moan with satisfaction.

They'd been like this during the hour, when Gon had had enough of boredom and cuddle up to Killua by default. Killua sat trapped in an embrace he doesn't do much to escape, and Gon is being playful.

It's a nice distraction from their stranded position, in the middle of nowhere, pretty much dependent on Ging and his companion to reach them. They hadn't moved from their hideout for three days.

That is pretty much forgotten when Gon sucks his neck the way he likes it, rendering him speechless with a slack jaw and a moan stuck in his throat. The stubs gracing against the sensitive skin contribute to the stimulation of Gon's mouth.

The enhancer sucks up any moisture he can when he pulls back from the ever pale neck and nibs playfully at his jaw with a content smile.

Killua gives the tip of his nose a light bite, then takes the bottom of Gon's lips between his teeth and pulls back.

It's like a beacon. When he pulls back, and adds a light flick of his tongue over it, Gon follows his trail and kisses him right on the lips. The tanned skin of his hands cards through snow white hair in a fine contrast. A strong hand on his neck keeps him locked against those lovely, pale lips.

Killua falls back against the thin blanket underneath them and invites Gon to lay on him. Gon settles between his legs and encourages him to lock his legs over his hips. It was a blessing they found his libido could match Killua's seemingly insatiable one.

They'd been feeding off each other's sex drive since they rationed the food. At this point they didn't need much lube for Gon to slide inside Killua.

They stared at each other, drinking each other's rugged and dirty features, until Killua looked away distastefully.

"You look like Ging," he says ruefully.

Gon keeps his pace, but he rolls his eyes and his jaw falls open with disbelief. "Really? You think of that now, of all times?"

"Keep talking. You don't sound anything like him," Killua says and keeps his eyes closed and face turned to the side.

"Why," Gon sighs and pushes in harder, "would you think of him when we're having sex?"

"I couldn't help it," Killua whines with quickened breath, "you look like him with that beard."

"Just…" Gon shakes his head, "stop talking about it. It's turning me off."

Gon puts his mind elsewhere, and his energy into hitting Killua's prostate with every thrust.

Killua does something similar, but smiles through it like he's thinking of a funny joke. Gon looks at that smile, and you know what would be really sexy? If he smiled like that while completely naked.

So Gon takes the end of Killua's shirt and pulls it up to his armpits, where Killua starts to stutter with confusion while still helping Gon get the shirt off.

"What?" Killua mimes when Gon looks him over, an adoring smile stretching across the albino's face.

Gon runs his thumb over the rough stubs on Killua's chin, up over the crease at the end of his mouth.

"You're slowing down," Killua comments, turning his lips to also ask for attention from his thumb. Gon caresses his thumb over the chapped lips and Killua shudders as they tingle.

Then he returns his focus to thrust in and out of Killua in a consistent rhythm made for a quick orgasm.

The afterglow is more a means to nap for a while. They get their clothes on quickly and fall back into place on the blanket separating them from the dirty floor with arms around each other.

They don't mind using sex to distract themselves from their predicament. It reminds them they have each other.

They've been stranded at the meeting point for a week when Ging and his exhausted looking companion arrive, the man himself not looking much better. And they are greeted by a passionate make-out session.

Ging takes a deep breath and averts his eyes, but they think he deserves to see what waiting had turned them into.

Gon and Killua are done with sex anyway. They once thought four times a day was stretching their limits. It's nothing compared to the last week. And they won't do it again. This kind of stamina would only be exerted during special circumstances such as this one.


End file.
